Triple Threat
by Tyber Zahn
Summary: What happens when Rocket gains the DNA of a few legends? What will they do with it, and how will the subject control his newly acquired powers? Unlike my others, there will be only one OC.


Tremors

**AN:** What? Tyber Zahn is writing something for Pokémon? Yes, I'm writing something for Pokémon. I don't know as much about it, (downside of not being able to watch it for the first few years it was around) bur I've seen a chunk of the Diamond and Pearl seasons, and most of the movies. In other words, tell me if I mess up on continuity. I apologize in advance for any mistakes made. I came up with this idea awhile ago, and I finally got around to writing it.

**Team Rocket HQ: 4:30 A.M.**

A man in a pristine black suit walked down the hall leading into the R&D section of the base. Giovanni walked into the primary research area, "Why did you contact me Dr. Brackman?" His attention was focused on a man in his late sixties; he was dressed in a white lab coat, his hair and mustache were snow white.

The older looking man glanced up at Giovanni, "Ah sir, I have detected an interesting anomaly."

Giovanni glared at the doctor, "Brackman, are you telling me you called me at four thirty in the morning because you found an anomaly?"

Brackman shook his head, "Sir, this anomaly. Its power is unlike anything else in the world."

Giovanni inclined his head slightly, "Is this going somewhere?"

Brackman nodded, "Sir, the anomaly is pulsing, almost like it's sentient, or at least alive."

"Wait, what type of anomaly did you say this was?" Giovanni asked.

"I never did." Brackman replied, "But it's a dimensional anomaly."

Giovanni nodded, "Do you know what's causing it?"

Brackman shrugged, "I don't know exactly, but I think it's a Pokémon of some sort."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, "I thought all legendary Pokémon that could do this had been accounted for."

"Well, seeing as the only ones that could do this are Dialga and Palkia, I doubt that it's them."

Giovanni nodded, "Agreed, but just who, or what, is making that energy?"

**Michina Town Pokémon Center: next day**

"Ash, wake up!" A loud yell pierced the air.

Ash slowly rose from his bed, "Dawn, you don't need to yell."

Dawn smirked, "It was either that, or get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on you."

"I'll take the yelling."

Dawn giggled, "I thought so, and you do know its ten thirty in the morning right?"

Ash bolted out of the bed, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I tried, but I failed."

Ash groaned, "Where's Brock?"

"Outside flirting with Nurse Joy, unless Crogunk stopped him."

Ash sighed, "He doesn't change does he?"

Dawn shook her head, "No he doesn't, hasn't he been doing this for a long time?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, ever since it was Misty, Brock and me."

"I wonder, do you think he'll ever change his ways?"

Ash shrugged, "Maybe, I wonder if he was interested in Lucy."

Dawn tilted her head, "Lucy?"

Ash nodded, "Pike Queen Lucy, she was one of the Frontier brains in Hoenn."

"Ah, I heard something along those lines from May when she visited."

"Yeah, May was with us when we were in Hoenn, so that makes sense."

"She also said never to mention a certain name; I can't seem to remember it though."

Ash smirked. "Professor Ivy?"

They heard Brock yell, "Ah!"

Dawn walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Brock curled into a fetal position on the ground and rocking back and forth.

Dawn closed the door.

**Team Rocket HQ: later that day**

"Sir, the energy levels have spiked!"

Giovanni glanced at Brackman, "How much?"

Brackman visibly paled, "Sir, the energy it's putting out is far more than Palkia and Dialga combined."

"Maybe it's Giratina?"

Brackman shook his head, "Giratina is only slightly more powerful than Palkia or Dialga. This is a new one."

"Could it be Arceus?" A new, feminine voice asked.

Giovanni looked at the newcomer. She was dressed in a red coat, and had a visor over her eyes, "Ah, Hunter J, I see the rumors of your death were exaggerated."

J nodded, "Yes they were, but as I asked, could it be Arceus?"

Brackman cocked his head, "Arceus?"

"He's part of Sinnoh's creation mythos." J explained, "He's supposedly the one who created Palkia, Dialga and Giratina."

Brackman hummed, "It's possible. Any being that could create them could cause this."

It was Giovanni's turn to be surprised, "He? I though legendaries were genderless."

"They have genders; they just don't like to advertise them."

"In that case, do you know what genders the other three legendaries are?"

J nodded, "Yes. Giratina and Dialga are female, Palkia and Arceus are male."

"What about the ones from the other regions?" Brackman asked hopefully.

J shot him a glare that clearly said, 'Shut up'; luckily he paid attention to said glare. She looked back at Giovanni, "But this energy you've been detecting is Arceus, he's waking up."

Giovanni blinked a few times, "He's asleep?

J nodded again, "He's been in a type of hibernation the past few hundred years, but that's a story for another time. Now I think we focus on capturing him."

Giovanni inclined his head, "You think you can do this?"

J smirked, "There's not a Pokémon I can't capture."

Giovanni nodded, "In that case, go retrieve him. If you can do that, you'll be greatly rewarded."

Without a word, J left the room.

**Michina Town: After the past has been changed**

"Well, that was one of our weirder adventures." Ash said as they headed for the edge of town.

"Weirder than when you were killed by Mewtwo? Or when you met Celebi? Or when you fell in love with a certain red drago..?" Brock said right before he was cut off by Ash covering his mouth.

"You mention her, and I'll mention a certain female professor. Understood?"

Brock paled, "You wouldn't you're bluffing."

Ash smirked, "Try me."

Brock smiled, "La."

"Professor Ivy." Ash interjected.

Brock went ghostly pale and curled up on the ground in a fetal position.

Dawn was obviously confused, "Uh, who's he talking about Ash?"

"Uh, that's not really important right now." Ash replied a little too fast.

Dawn giggled, "Okay, I won't pry, but I'm not going to forget about this."

Ash sighed and put his face in his hands, "Why me?"

**Team Rocket HQ: Giovanni's office**

"J, why did you fail me?"

J never liked failing, who would? But if she knew failure was a possibility, she would create a backup plan. "I never got the chance to get close enough to Arceus to capture him, but I got something almost as good."

Giovanni looked skeptical, "I highly doubt that."

J smirked, "I have DNA samples from Palkia, Dialga and Giratina."

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, "And how did you get those?"

"Those three were fighting Arceus, and they spent some time on the ground if you know what I mean."

"What do you propose we do with these samples?"

"You're the crime boss, figure it out." With that, J left.

Giovanni hit a button on his desk and a hologram of Brackman appeared, "Brackman, I think we need to talk."

Brackman cocked his head, "About what sir?"

"We have the DNA of the Creation Trio, I think we should put it to use."

Brackman's eyes widened, "How did we get that?"

Giovanni smiled coldly, "J got the samples for us."

Brackman mirrored the smile, "So, I suspect you want to clone them?"

Giovanni shook his head, "No, I'm thinking more genetic manipulation rather than cloning. A mutant can be controlled, a clone may lose control." He's not sure why he's so against cloning, but there's some nagging part of his mind that says cloning is a bad idea.

Brackman shrugged, "If you say so sir. What do you want done?"

"I want a being that can access all of the Creation Trio's powers, and is in complete control of them."

Brackman nodded, "Understood, I'll need a subject to alter."

"What subject do you need?"

"I need a human, preferably a teenager."

Giovanni raised a brow, "Why a human teen?"

"Because, their mind is set at that age, far more stable than a child's." Brackman explained, "And a human could learn how to control the powers faster than a Pokémon would. And a teen would probably be easier to control than a child or Pokémon."

Giovanni nodded, "Get it done doctor."

Brackman hit a button off screen and the hologram vanished.

Giovanni leaned back in his chair and smiled, "Soon the Creation Trio's powers will be mine to command. Then Rocket _will_ rule."

**AN:** Ok, this may or may not be unique, but I came up with the concept a while ago and decided to write it. I hope it isn't terrible, I'm new to writing Pokémon fiction and it probably shows.


End file.
